


Just Checking In

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel checks in on the reader in the middle of a case.





	Just Checking In

You leaned back against your bed’s headboard, sighing with relief. The ice was finally soothing your badly sprained ankle, and that extra-strength ibuprofen was finally kicking in a little. That damn demon dropped you nearly twelve feet, and not even your cat-like reflexes could save you from a nasty fall onto that rotting hardwood floor. The botched landing twisted your ankle further than you ever thought possible.  
You stared down at your ice wrapped injury. The poor joint was almost as wide as your head, black and blue with bruises a third of the way up your leg. And, even though you wanted to be out with the boys on their newest job, it was kind of nice relaxing back at the bunker alone.  
The TV in front of you flickered, showing some sort of baking competition. Honestly, it was just background noise right now. You mind was too focused on when the brothers and your angel were going to be back, and if they were going to make it back in one piece. Being with them was one thing, but having them out there without their voice of reason worried you.  
The flutter of wings startled you from drifting off to sleep. You turned, seeing Castiel standing at the foot of your bed, smiling down upon you.  
“Hello, Y/N,” he greeted you as he slowly stepped around the bed toward you. He lowered himself onto the mattress and took your hand in his. “I wanted to check in. Sam and Dean turning in for the night. So, I thought I’d come check on you. How are you feeling?”  
“A little bit better. The ice helps.” You squeezed his hand, happy that he was there with you, safe.  
Cas nodded. “Good. I don’t like seeing you in pain.” He kissed your forehead. “Why won’t you let me heal you?” His voice was light, not punishing.  
“Because I know your grace has been taking longer to recharge since the fall from Heaven. I don’t want you wasting what you have on healing me. Plus, you have to help the boys. They need you. I’ll heal.”  
Cas chuckled. “Always so worried about me.” He leaned in and kissed your lips gently, cupping your cheek with his calloused hand. Your lips moved with his as his hand ventured down to your neck. The kiss deepened the moment Cas gripped the hair at the back of your neck, making you growl.  
“Cas,” you whispered, breaking free from the angel’s lips. “I can’t do much in my current situation.” Your stomach flipped as he smirked.  
“No, but I can.” He leaned in closer, skimming his wet lips against yours. “If I may.” You nodded, not quite sure what he was up to. But, you trusted him.  
His eyes flashed a sparkling silvery blue, catching you off guard. Then, without warning, a thread of his graced teased the inner part of your bare thigh. You gasped right before he slammed his lips to yours again. His graced slithered its way higher, under the hem of your shorts, and skated over the smooth fabric of your panties. Cas’s teeth skimmed over your lower lip as he used his grace to press down on your clit, swirling in smooth, slow circles.  
You moaned softly against his lips. “Cas, I’m not supposed to move—Oh,” you whined, arching your back as a shock of pleasure flashed up your core.  
Castiel grinned. “You don’t have to.” He leaned in closer, nibbling on the soft flesh just under your ear. “Just lean back and let me do all the work.” You did exactly as he said, letting him guide you so you were resting on your pillow, propped up against the headboard. “That’s it,” Castiel cooed in your ear. “Good girl.” His hot breath made your skin prickle as he nipped down on it. His fingers released your hair, moving to your breast and gently massaging it.  
“Cas,” you growled as his grace snuck its way into your panties and smoothed along your swelling clit. It continued its way through your soaked folds to your entrance, where it teased your hole. “Please, I need it.” You hadn’t realized how desperate you were for Cas’ touch until now. He had been gone for only three days. But, when he did things like this, it was hard to resist him for five minutes.  
A chuckle rumbled from Cas’ chest. “Need what, Y/N?” he toyed. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”  
“I want you inside me, Cas.” You wiggled a little, not able to move too much in your current state. “Please,” you pleaded desperately. Cas watched you with darkened eyes as he slipped the edge his grace into you for just a moment, before pulling back out again. You hissed a moan and rolled your hips in absolute longing, but accomplished nothing. “Castiel,”you whined, making the most pornographic sound Castiel had even heard. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he finally slammed his grace deep inside you.  
Your jaw opened and your back ached slightly. “That’s it, Y/N,” Cas praised as he rhythmically thrusted his grace in and out of you. It filled you up just like Cas’ thick cock, stretching your walls and hitting every sweet spot along the way. Cas’ strong hand gripped your hip, holding you in place and causing you to take the brunt of every thrust.  
“Don’t stop, Cas—Uh,” you mewled when a sliver of his grace suddenly swirled over your clit. You were almost there, the pressure in your core almost unbearable. “Please.”  
You knew Cas could sense how close you were. He leaned in and nipped at your collarbone, forcing the strap of your tank top off your shoulder with his nose. “Come for me, Y/N. Come for me like you come on my cock. I want to feel you dripping on my grace.”  
You lost it right there, a scream echoing from your lungs onto the concrete bunker walls. Cas guided your through your waves, slowing every few seconds to ease you from your high. He smiled, listening to your rapid breaths and pants. All for him.  
You sat up, your breathing still fast and shallow. “Where the hell did that come from?” You asked, staring into his darkened eyes. He smirked.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I just never had the opportunity to.” He leaned in and kissed you gently.  
“But, doesn’t that drain your grace?” You tilted your head.  
Cas shook his head. “No. I’m just moving my grace, not using it up.” He winked as he pressed two fingers to your forehead. His eyes flashed that sparkling blue yet again, before he pulled away. A gasp left you as you peered down at your ankle, suddenly freezing from the ice surrounding it. The swelling was gone, and so was the remainder of the pain.  
“Cas!” you reprimanded. “I told you not to waste your grace on me! I would have healed on my own!” You shoved his shoulder playfully.  
Cas just chuckled. “And my grace will recharge soon.” You squealed as he shifted, suddenly straddling your lap. Your eyes traveled down to his erection that pressed against the zipper of his black slacks. He reached down, unzipping his pants and releasing his member. Pearls of pre-cum leaked from the angry tip just inches from your face. “But, I have an idea of what we can do while it does.” You grinned and licked your lips, peering up at the angel’s lust-blown eyes. There was no way you were going to argue with that.


End file.
